


In the studio (Saving Rock and Roll)

by theswissfangirl (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts (mostly smutty) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Save Rock and Roll, Smut, blowjob, boner, idk how to tag, maybe just a bit of fluff, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theswissfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FROM A TUMBLR REQUEST (aka, I finally got a request thank God): Prompt- Imagine your OTP- Person A is sitting on the couch and a tired person B walks in and lays their head on As lap and then Person A gets a raging boner in Bs ear.<br/>Of course A is Patrick, and B is Pete, the biggest cuddle slut ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the studio (Saving Rock and Roll)

Pete and Patrick had been in the studio for the past 5 hours, each of them staring intensely at their own computer, rarely talking. Andy and Joe had finished recording two more songs just a few minutes ago, and they both went out to grab coffees. Which left them alone.

Patrick was sitting on the brown leather couch, in the corner opposite the recording booth, his headphones on, playing the same loop over and over at an unreasonable volume as he tried to figure out what was wrong with it.

Naturally, he didn’t hear Pete slam his laptop shut. He saw him from the corner of his eye, but tried ignoring him. But Pete simply didn’t let him.

He came next to him, and nudged his arm, until Patrick got the message: he saved the loop, then closed his computer and put it on the table next to him. Pete smiled, and put his head in the younger boy’s lap. Patrick knew Pete was possibly the biggest cuddle slut ever.

"Come on, Pete, we’re supposed to be working. We aren’t gonna... ‘Save Rock and Roll’, or whatever, if we just sit here." Patrick protested half-heartedly. He said the title phrase mockingly, obviously feeling ridiculous about Pete’s ambitious choice.

Pete simply moved his head in his lap, trying to get more comfortable.

"But ‘Trick. We worked enough for today. These loops aren’t going anywhere. We can go back to them later," Pete said, trying to get in an even cozier position. But Patrick understood what he was doing, when the back of his head brushed his cloth-covered dick.

Patrick looked around nervously, as he was starting to get hard. There was a sound engineer in the sound booth, adjacent to the room where they sat.

"Pete." Patrick looked down, seeing that Pete had a smug smile painted on his face. He moved some more, increasing the friction against Patrick’s now fully hard cock. "Pete, we’re not alone."

Pete simply smiled more, then sat up. He cupped a hand around Patrick’s bulge. Patrick almost stopped breathing, but not because Pete’s hand was warm and pleasant, but because Pete called the sound engineer. Patrick looked at him, alarmed, but relaxed when he saw that their lower bodies weren’t visible from the booth.

"We’re done recording for today, you’re free for the rest of the day." Pete said. The engineer nodded, and got up and exited the room, leaving the two boys.

Pete turned back to Patrick, and smiled, as he was getting to his knees. Patrick’s breath hitched when the older boy fumbled with his fly. 

"Pete," he moaned when he finally got his pants and boxers off. Pete’s hand was suddenly around his length, and Patrick forgot how to speak.

"It’s been a long time since last time we did this," Pete said, pumping Patrick’s dick slowly, teasing.

Patrick let out a muffled moan. Pete smiled even more.

"Let me think… ’08? ’09? I don’t remember," Pete added.

"For God’s sake, Pete, just put my dick in your mouth!" Patrick said, exasperated and turned on.

He didn’t think Pete could smile even more. Yet, he did, just before he shoved Patrick’s cock in his mouth like it was fucking candy.

Patrick let his head fall back on the couch, as Pete started sucking. It had been so long since they’d done this, and Pete was pulling out all the tricks. Patrick had to lift his head and watch him. Pete’s perfect, full lips were stretched around him, and saliva ran down his chin. Pete’s right hand was wrapped around the base, and for a moment, Patrick was mesmerized by the older boy’s beauty. But then Pete  _ deep throated _ him, and he suddenly wasn’t there on the couch in a dingy studio anymore. He was in an other dimension, a dimension of pure bliss.

"Pete—-ngh. Damn—" he started, but he choked on the words when Pete flicked his tongue around his head. "You’re gonna make me come!" Patrick finally managed to gasp out.

Pete pulled off, and smiled again.

"That’s the point, Rickster." he whispered, before taking Patrick’s cock back into his warm, wet mouth..

"But I want to fuck you!" Patrick whined. He realized he probably sounded like a spoiled brat, but he couldn’t care less. 

Pete pulled off again, "You can do that tonight, at the hotel." Then, Patrick’s dick was back in his mouth again. He slid down until he couldn’t take anymore and bobbed his head back and forth.

Patrick was so goddamn close, and when Pete reached back to massage his balls, that was it. The younger boy came into Pete’s mouth with an unrestrained cry of pleasure, arching up off the couch a little. Pete swallowed all of it, and kept massaging Patrick’s oversenitive cock in his mouth until he went fully soft. He pulled off, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. and grinned at his boyfriend.

"I hope this helps you get creative with that loop." Pete said.


End file.
